Nothing Personal
by Starbuck58
Summary: It's Abbie/Olivia my take on the Cassidy incident.


Nothing Personal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Olivia, what the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" Abbie asked as she let Olivia in.

"Abbie, please don't get mad now. You can be mad at me later. I did something really stupid. I ended up in bed with Cassidy, and then I got a call to go to the hospital. I stopped here first because I need you to finish me off and quickly. Please." Olivia pleaded and explained. Abbie grabbed Liv and pushed her back against the hallway wall.

"When you got the call, were you done or in the…?" Abbie asked in a deadly tone while undoing the fastenings to Olivia's pants.

"We were done. I just didn't get to cross the finish line." Live answered before Abbie could complete the question. Abbie simply nodded and pulled down Olivia's plants and panties in one swift motion. She kissed Liv hard and possessively, while she quickly went to work, Within seconds Liv was moaning and buckling with pleasure while Abbie continued fingering her, even after Olivia had came twice. Olivia yelled out Abbie's name as she came a third time. When Abbie felt Liv's walls clench around her fingers for the fourth time, she bit down hard on Olivia's neck as Liv called out her name again. Abbie licked her fingers while Benson fastened her pants.

"Put of curiosity, how long did that take?" Liv asked. Abbie looked to the clock above Benson's head before answering.

"10 minutes. Don't cover that up until I see you later today. Now Hurry." Abbie said and gave her a kiss before she closed the door.

Later at the squad….

"I didn't know that Cassidy liked it rough." Elliot says finally noticing the deep bite mark on Benson's neck.

"Cassidy didn't do that." Liv replied. Carmichael was deliberately making her way to Liv's desk, carrying a small first aid kit. Stabler realized where she was headed, and shook his head.

"Holy shit." Elliot finally got out.

"Sit." Abbie ordered, pointing to the top of the desk. Olivia obeyed quietly. "You and I still have a lot to talk about. My office at noon." Abbie continued just as sternly, but she was gentle in tending to Olivia's injury. "Don't ne late." Abbie finished, and then gently placed a quick kiss on the newly bandaged wound. Then she left.

"Not one word." Liv warned her partner.

ADA Carmichael's Office….

"Does it hurt?" Abbie asked as the detective sat down.

"Not as much as you." Olivia replied. Abbie shook her head as she sat on her desk in front of her girlfriend.

"Don't make fun. You don't get to do that." Abbie told Liv softly. Olivia got up and stood in front of the young ADA. Abbie looked up into Liv's eyes. Benson cupped Abbie's chin with her hand, leaned down, and very softly kissed the Texan.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered. Abbie wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, and rested her forehead on Liv's stomach. Olivia automatically began stroking Abbie's head. Abbie sighed deeply, enjoying the comfortable gesture.

"Do you love me?" Abbie asked quietly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I love you." Olivia answered with conviction. Abbie stood up and captured Olivia's lips in a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Why?" Carmichael asked with tears in her eyes. Liv took a deep breath, and turned to walk away, but Abbie wouldn't let her. She tightened her hold on Liv.

"I'm an idiot. I could blame it on the alcohol, but that would just be an excuse. I messed up. Abbie, I am so sorry." Olivia answered, and then wiped away Abbie's tears. Abbie kissed her gently.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. We're not going to keep up a secret anymore. Secondly, every time you go out for drinks with the guys, I'm going too. Is that clear?" Abbie told and asked her detective.

"Crystal." Olivia replied.

"When's the next time you guys are going out?" Carmichael asked.

"Tonight." Liv answered and kissed Abbie's neck.

"Okay. I'll meet you there. We'll tell the guys about us then." Abbie told Liv.

"All right I'll see you later. I gotta go. Love you." Liv agreed and kissed Abbie as she went to leave.

"Love you to."

Later at the bar….

"Hey darlin." Abbie greeted Liv as she arrived at the table, occupied by the SVU squad.

"Hi, Hun," Olivia greeted and placed a quick kiss on the Texan's lips. Which the boys took no special notice of. "Here take my seat. I'll go grab you a beer. Corona?" Liv told the ADA as she got up from the bar stool.

"Yeah, and a shot of tequila." Abbie answered as she took Olivia's seat. The guys all greeted her. She noticed that the stool next to her was vacant, and then she realized it belonged to Cassidy as a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"Here." Liv handed Abbie her beer and shot. Olivia remained standing next to Carmichael, and wrapped an arm around the ADA's waist.

"Thanks." Abbie answered.

"Aw. How come you'll buy Carmichael the good beer, but we have to drink draft?" Elliot half whined playfully.

"Because I do this." Abbie told Stabler, and then grabbed Olivia's hand. She licked the top of Liv's hand, and then poured salt onto the moistened area. Abbie then placed the lime slice in Olivia's mouth. She held her shot up to Cassidy, then quickly downed the fiery drink, licked the salt from Olivia's hand, and snatched the lime from Liv's mouth. Abbie spat the lime onto the table, then grabbed Olivia by the neck and kissed her passion.

"That is why Carmichael gets the good beer." Olivia followed up and kissed Abbie on the forehead with a smile.

"That only works for me, though." Abbie told the guys as they all shot up from their seats. They all groaned at that comment, and sat back down.

"How long has this been going on?" Elliot asked the couple. Liv looked at Abbie with a smile before turning back to Stabler.

"A little over 3 years." Olivia answered with an even bigger smile, kissing Abbie chastely on the lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough." Cassidy apologized to Benson, gesturing to the bandage on her neck.

"Don't worry, I did that." Carmichael replied before pulling Benson in for another kiss. Stabler, Munch, and Fin gave each other a knowing look, and rose to leave.

"It's getting late. We're going to leave." Munch announce for the three of them. Carmichael just waved them off, while she waited for Brian to make the next move.

"Do you know where your supposed girlfriend was last night?" Cassidy asked as he attempted to run his hand up and down Benson's arm, while she finally managed to shake him off. Abbie smiled sweetly, and maneuvered Liv in-between her legs. With the height of the bar stool, it positioned Olivia's shoulders just right to place her chin on.

"Absolutely. She came here had a few too many drinks, ended up at your place, got a call, came to my place to finish what u couldn't, went to the hospital to take care of the victim, then went home to sleep for a couple hours before going into work." Abbie answered smugly. Brian's eyes widened before a pleased smile crossed his face.

"She seemed pretty satisfied before she left my place. Liv most likely went to your for damage control. So you wouldn't think that you're not enough for her." Brian shot back very pleased with himself. Carmichael just smiled sweetly while she let a hand wonder to cup one of Olivia's breasts under her shirt.

"Cassidy quit being a sore loser. Last night was a mistake, it never should have happened. I didn't have to tell Abbie about last night, but if I didn't get release after being so worked up, I wouldn't have been able to do my job." Benson explained.

"Liv, you don't mean that. Come on, I know that you had a great time. Just tell Carmichael the truth. I was hoping we could make this a more permanent occurrence. Don't bail on this; I know we can make this work." Cassidy pleaded with the brunette detective.

"Brian, there is nothing to tell. I made a bad decision last night that could have cost me my relationship with Abbie. Luckily, she is way more forgiving than I deserve. It was just sex. Nothing personal. End of discussion." Olivia told him sternly, hoping that this matter was laid to rest.

"Liv, let's go home. I believe you owe me, and I always collect my debts." Abbie told her girlfriend, and they left the bar.

The End


End file.
